


Heartbroken

by music_is_life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, idek tbh like this was a random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/music_is_life/pseuds/music_is_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She learned that the heart never will always stay in one piece and will carry the scars of the past. But she also knew to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbroken

Mikasa knew that the heart would never stay in one piece, she also knew that the heart will carry scars of past. But she also knew that you just need to know how to move on.  
She has learned this from experience and also from her mother. She will never forget this lesson or her.........

Her first heart break happened during middle school, she was looking around for Armin and Eren so they can go home. 'Where are they?!?' she thought as she was going around the halls looking for them. She was getting irritated by the second and as she turned to the next hall she saw Eren........ and he was with someone else. She thought it was Armin since she saw blonde hair and was starting to head towards them but stop midstep as she realized the person in front of him had a skirt on and to be more specific it was a girl,Krista. She then saw Eren grab her and kiss her.......she saw her best friend, her crush kiss someone else...... when she really hoped it would be her..........She then felt tears fall down her cheek and she turned around and sprinted towards the school's entrance all the way home. As she entered her house she ran upstairs, ignoring her mom calling after her and went in to her room, threw her backback on her bed and close the door. She then turned around and slid down the door, pulled her knees toward herself and cried. She kept thinking about how badly she just wanted to unsee that but that is all she can see now. She then heard a knock at her door and her mother say "Mikasa honey, are you alright?" Mikasa suddenly realized that she ditched Armin and how she ignored her mother, she felt even worse. 'Such a horrible friend and daughter I am' she thought. She then opened the door and her mother said "Mikasa?" Mikasa then launched herself toward her and cried her feelings out. She cried out the pain and frustration she felt. She never really noticed how her mother walked her towards the bed and sat down with her. Once Mikasa calmed down enough, her mother asked her "Mikasa honey are you okay?" Mikasa then told her everything that happened and how she felt. Her mother listened and once she was done, she gave her a hug and Mikasa started to cry once again. Her mother than told her "Mikasa this was your first heartbreak. You know you will have to move on from this." Mikasa then looked up at her and said through her cries "Why does it hurt then?" Her mother than looked at her and said "Well, It hurts at first and crying is the first step of moving on. But eventually you must realize that it happened for a reason." Mikasa nodded and her mother continued "Honey, the heart wont always stay in one piece and it will eventually hold the marks of the pain from the past but you'll need to learn to move on" Mikasa took in what her mother told her and realized that she is right. Her mother than said "Why don't you finish your homework so we can finish lunch early to go visit your dad at work?" Mikasa then smiled and nodded. As her mom headed down stairs she went to get her phone and texted both Armin and Eren an excuse of why she left without them. Once it was sent she stared out the door and thought 'Oh mother what would I ever do without you' 

.....................She then finds out  
It was the month before promoting from middle school, Mikasa was there and saw what those murderers did. They killed her parents in front of her and were about to kill her too but then Eren and the police came to her rescue. They were sent to prison of course but all she thought of was were she was going to be sent to. When they told her if she was alright, all she said was "I'm cold" That was when Eren came and wrapped the scarf around her "It's warm right." He said. She nodded and touched the warm scarf. One of the police officers came and said "Well, your brother Levi called and said he will be able to take care of you and move here in order to keep studying and and also be able to keep an eye on you, but he will be here in 3 days so you'll need to stay in a temporary place. But where?" She shrugged and couldn't think at all after what just happened. That is when Eren said "She can stay with us." Eren then grabbed her hand and she faced him and his dad. His dad nodded and said "She is welcome to stay with us until her brother comes" the officer then took him to write down information and Eren took her home.Those three days were full of nightmares, comfort and pain. She cried and cried but it just made it worse. 'How is this for a reason mom' and she just cried. She felt as if she was a bother but they kept reminding her it was okay after what she's been through. When Levi came for her, she thanked them for all they've done and she hugged them all. But as she was to let go of Eren he hugged her tighter and said " Oh Mikasa I just want you to know we are always here for you" She blushed and said thank you. As they walked towards the home Levi said "Is he a boyfriend or something?" She just blushed but remained with a stoic expression. As she entered the house she passed a picture of her parents and she remembered that the funeral was tomorrow so she went to her room and got her things ready. *SKIP TO END OF FUNERAL*  
A lot of people went including some unfamiliar and familiar faces. But as everyone walked out she stayed in front of their graves and left a rose on top of each one and said "Im not sure if I'm ready to move on........the pain will always stay" 

Mikasa faced a lot of heart breaking moments in her 17 years of life so far. The pain was still their but she just finally learned to move on. Even when she was finally in a happy relationship with Eren. So the day when levi was out working one day and she was home alone, Eren came barging in. She was worried and said "Eren, what's wrong?" He just hugged her and cried. She then hugged him in return and rubbed his shoulders. She then told him " Eren, please tell me whats wrong." He then said through his sobs "I-I-I kissed Mina" She stopped rubbing his shoulders and got rid of her worried expression to a stoic one. She then said "Oh.....Why?" He then said " I don't know, we were working together on homework and then we ended up kissing" He said and cried and cried. He looked at her emotionless face and said "Why aren't you sad or mad? Aren't you mad that i broke your heart right now!" She then said "Yeah....." He then said "Then why......" Shen then said "Well, I'm used to it now......so I now know I should move on"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fanfic so please leave any reviews/comments just please no mean ones ;0


End file.
